lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Rumbum (dimsdale)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+13 vs AC; 2d4+7, reach}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+12 vs. AC; 1d6+6 damage, Heavy thrown, range 10/20}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC, (HIT) 2d4+7 damage, and one enemy adjacent to Temper (other than the original target) takes 4 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC; (HIT) 2d4+7 damage, and the target is Slowed until end of Temper's next turn}} |Action=Immediate interrupt |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description='Trigger:' An enemy marked with Nature's Wrath makes an attack which does not include Temper as a target. Targets the triggering enemy, in melee weapon range. +13 vs. FORT, hit deals 2d4+7 damage and target grants CA to Temper and her allies until end of her next turn.}} |Action=Immediate reaction |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal |Power Description=Close burst 5; Trigger: An enemy that Temper has marked with Nature's Wrath who is within 5 squares makes an attack that does not include her as a target. Targets the triggering enemy; Effect: Temper slides the target 1 square; the target is slowed and cannot shift until end of its turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Invigorating, Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC, 2d4+7 damage. Effect: make a secondary attack, against one creature other than the primary target; +13 vs. AC, hit deals 2d4+7 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Primal, Weapon |Power Description=Close burst 1, each enemy in burst. (HIT): 2d4+7 damage, and target cannot shift until end of Temper's next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Lightning, Polymorph, Primal, Thunder, Weapon |Power Description=Close burst 1, targets each enemy she can see in burst; +13 vs. REF; (HIT) deals 2d4+7 thunder damage; (MISS) deal half damage; (EFFECT) Each enemy marked by Temper takes 5 lightning damage}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Martial, Healing |Power Description=Close burst 5; targets Temper or one ally in burst; target can spend a healing surge and regains an additional 2d6 HP. Warlord Multiclass ability.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Strength=20 (+5) |Constitution=20 (+4) |Dexterity=10 (+1) |Intelligence=8 (-1) |Wisdom=10 (+0) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Athletics +11, Dungeoneering +8, Endurance +14, Perception +8, Intimidate +5 |Feats=Hybrid talent (Fighter- armor proficiency), Armor proficiency- plate, Student of battle, Mark of warding |Equipment=Delver's light (embedded), +2 Dwarven rimefire plate (attached), +2 Amulet of protection, +2 Ravenclaw warblade glaive (AV2); Belt of vigor (heroic tier); +1 Distance throwing hammer, adventurer's kit; xx gp}} Character Information Background Appearance Age: 18 Gender: Mae Height: 6'3" Weight: 250 lbs Personality Alignment: Unaligned Hooks * Temper considers herself to be a dwarf at heart. Any adventure which involves helping or working for other dwarves (and especially for House Kundarak) would interest her. * Temper firmly believes that she has a soul, and suffers none of the metaphysical questions that most warforged endure. Any quest which involves spiritual advancement or metaphysical elements might intrigue her- she also feels that she owes a great spiritual debt to the Sovereign Host, and any chance to aid the church might interest her (especially work for Dol Dorn or Onatar). * Temper has a deep and unquenchable hatred for aberrant creatures. Any opportunity to face such foes would easily attract her attention. Kicker Other Sections Equipment Coins: 26gp Encumbrance: 31.5lbs Normal Load: 200lbs Heavy Load: 400lbs Maximum Drag Load: 1000lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: Low Vision Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 14 (9 class, +5 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (base 6 -1 armor) Racial Features Orc * +2 Str, +2 Con * Languages: Common and Giant * Size: Medium * Visson: Low Light * Speed: 6 (5 with plate armor) * Warrior's Surge Class Features Fighter (PH) * Combat challenge: can mark targets hit or missed with fighter attack powers. * Armor proficiency: Proficient with cloth, leather, hide, chain, scale, and shields (light and heavy). * Weapon proficiency: Proficient with simple melee, simple ranged, military melee, military ranged. Feats * 1st: Weapon proficiency-Execution Axe * 2nd: Armor proficiency- plate * 4th: Savage Axe * 6th: Improved Vigor Background Mror Holds (EPG): add language- Dwarven. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Giant See the Skills template for assistance. Powers * At-will 1: Crushing Surge * At-will 1: Brash Strike * Encounter 1: Bell Ringer * Daily 1: Knee Breaker * Utility 2: Grit and Spittle * Encounter 3: Bull Charge * Daily 5: Pinning Smash * Utility 6: Walk it Off * Encounter 7: Bloody the Field * Encounter racial: Warrior's Surge * Daily (item): Dwarven rimefire plate +2 * Daily (item): Boots of Rapid Motion * Encounter (item): Boots of Rapid Motion * Encounter (item): Phylactery of Action See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power06= }} Tracking Money +100 gp base gold, +520 gp (gold parcel), +512 gp (levels 1-4) - 34 gp tossed down a well -------- 26 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. * Level 1: Gold Parcel (1) ** 360 gps * Level 2: Parcel lvl+1 (3) ** Phylactery of of Action * Level 3: Parcel lvl+2 (5) ** Boots of Rapid Motion * Level 4: Parcel lvl+3 (7) ** Amulet of Physical Resolve +2 * Level 5: Parcel lvl+4 (7) ** Blooddrinker Execution Axe +2 * Level 6: Parcel lvl+1 (7) ** Dwarven Layered Plate Armor +2 XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. * 10000 XP (Initial creation at level 7 to replace retired character) Total XP: 10000 Changes List changed here * 2010/07/20: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 7 (initial creation to replace Retired character) Approval 1 Approval 2 Status